Quit The Act
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: It was Rock Lee's birthday and Naruto wondered whether or not to drop his 'happy act'...


Title: Quit The Act

Author: chibi-ruroun

Summary: It was Rock Lee's birthday and Naruto wondered whether or not to drop his 'happy act'…this isn't a naruxlee fic, just so you know

Warning: none

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san...oh and the songs 'Bad Day' and 'Some Guys Have All The Luck' are sang by Daniel Powter and Rod Stewart, respectively.

* * *

The pleasant chattering gave the room a welcoming atmosphere. There were sounds of glasses clanging against each other as people cheered together at individual tables. There were some loners who sat by themselves by the bar; however, many others had squeezed together in medium-sided round tables and were laughing and gossiping and telling jokes. Waiters and waitresses were busy running around taking orders and filling up empty glasses at the round tables. It was a clement Saturday evening in autumn and the volume of peoples' voices rose steadily as more people began to pour into Konoha's Karaoke Bar. 

The door was opened and a group of Konoha-ninjas came in. There were two annoying girls – one with bright pink hair and jade-green eyes and the other with blonde hair and azure eyes – arguing about who's better looking than the other, clutching desperately at an annoyed dark-haired boy who was wearing an irritated scowl on his face, and, of course, quarrelling about who deserved their 'Sasuke-kun'. (A/N: It gives me goosebumps to say that…bleh…I want to throw up! Sakura and Ino are sooo pathetic) The other two girls of the group were talking, that is, one of them was speaking amiably to the other while the other was stuttering shyly back and twiddling her forefingers, eyes darting widely around her surroundings as if she was afraid. One chubby boy was munching on potato chips ceaselessly while walking next to a slouching, sloth-like ninja who was grumbling something that sounded like 'Che. So troublemsome'. A boy with two red triangular streaks on his cheeks was complaining loudly to a boy who wore sunglasses on his face about how dogs should be allowed into the tavern and the sunglass-boy replied that if they had allowed dogs, then that meant cats would also be allowed to come in. (since both cats and dogs are domestic animals, he reasoned) That earned the sunglass-boy an animalistic growl from the dog-boy next to him. An overly energetic boy with thick eyebrows was gesticulating enthusiastically about him as he described one of his 'bets' and having a one-way discussion in regard to one of his 'punishments' to a silent black-haired boy, who seemed calm; however, if one were to look closer, one can see faint twitching of exasperation at the corner of his eyes. These ninjas walked towards the counter and asked for their reserved karaoke room for the evening.

As you may or may not have wondered, where is the handsome blonde boy that had a pair of piecing cerulean eyes? Currently, he was at his apartment, standing quietly at the door with a hand on the doorknob, contemplating on whether or not to join the group of Konoha-ninjas in the tavern. His usual act of semi-fake happiness had disappeared since there was no one present.

"I don't know if I want to go to Lee's birthday party…but if I don't go, then they'll suspect something…" muttered Naruto to himself, eyes closing resignedly.

**Kit.**

_What is it, Kyuubi?_

**Drop your mask.**

_Wh-What? Why? They'll be suspicious and they might find out about…_

**So?**

_Don't you get it? They'll HATE me…then there'll be no on in Konoha who at least tolerates and…cares…_

**Kit, it's you who doesn't get it.**

_Shut up!_

**You're living in a lie, kit. They're caring for an optimistic blonde boy who never gives a care to the world…who's loud and brash…in another word, a fake. They care for the fake you, kit, is that what you want?**

_No, they're not!_

**You can try to lie to yourself, but it's the truth and that's that.**

_So what? So what if they like the fake me…at least they care…_

**Kit, one day they'll find out, and it's better if it came from you…I don't think they'll be happy to hear from some other sources…**

_…….._

**I know it hurts you very much to do this…but if they are truly your friend, then they shouldn't hate you.**

_…what if they do?_

**Then they don't deserve you!** Kyuubi sighed, **You're a good kit…you deserve real friends…not friends that don't even know that you're wearing a mask…**

_Well, I AM very good at hiding emotion…I'm Uzumaki Naruto after all…_

**Kit,** Kyuubi snorted, **just start by showing them a bit of your true self.**

_Easy for you to say..._

**Kit…**

_I'll try, fox, but I won't promise anything!_

**That's all I ask. It's for the best.**

'I wonder…' Naruto thought to himself. Eyes set and determined, he readied himself for an unforgettable night.

Upon arriving at the tavern, Naruto walked towards the counter.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto called out questionably, nervous as to whether or not the waitress would kick him out for containing the fox. To his surprise and relief, she was from another country, and therefore did not know of Kyuubi.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she smiled warmly. Naruto swallowed. No one, other than the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and Ero-senin, had been this nice to her since…a long time ago.

"Ano…do you happen to know a group of Konoha-ninjas that reserve a room called…um...Rocky's Room for tonight?" Naruto stood uncertainly, with his arms hanging rigidly at his side. (A/N: hehe 'Rocky's Room' is actually a reserved room in Japanese-grill restaurant called Benihaha red flower in Japanese that my drumliners went every year)

The waitress nodded. "You're with them?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered.

"This way then, follow me." The waitress opened a door next to the counter and led Naruto down a long corridor. He could hear music, singing, and laughter coming from every closed door to his right and left. Finally, they arrived at a room with "Rocky's Room".

"Well, here it is. Have fun!" The waitress smiled again, Naruto gave a tentative smile. After the waitress left, he stood there in front of the closed door before taking a deep breath and entering.

"Naruto-kun! You're finally here!" Rock Lee called out excitedly and left Neji's side to greet Naruto. Sakura gave a 'You're late, Naruto' glare at him. Sasuke was brooding and didn't notice him. Neji gave Naruto a nod. Kiba was too busy flirting with Hinata to take note of Naruto's arrival. Hinata was stealing shy glances at Naruto. Shino just remained impassive and quiet.

"Lee," Naruto replied sheepishly and rubbed his head, "sorry, I overslept."

**Kit, don't lie.**

_Shut up. I'm not ready yet._

"It's ok. Come here." Rock Lee pulled Naruto over to an unoccupied seat.

"Here, have a drink. The food is coming soon, and afterwards, we'll have a singing contest!" Rock Lee exclaimed fervently. Naruto almost choke on his drink.

"S-Singing contest?" Naruto said stuttered slightly.

"What, dobe, can't you sing?" Sasuke taunted Naruto from diagonally across the table.

Naruto sputtered indignantly.

"Of course I can. In fact, you're going down in this contest!" Naruto declared loudly, pointing his finger at Sasuke, face red with anger.

"Naruto, stop yelling at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit him on the head. Naruto just rubbed his head, grumbling. Kiba laughed at Naruto's pathetic declaration. Rock Lee cheered Naruto on. Shikamaru said, 'Too troublesome'. Choji grinned and Neji just smiled. Shino still stayed expressionless.

Soon the food was here and the group settled into a comfortable eating mode and continued chatting with each other. The ambience was so pleasant that Naruto found himself smiling softly, only to quickly cover it up with a napkin. No one had noticed the blonde's strange silence; therefore, they missed Naruto's smile.

_Neh, Kyuubi. It's nice isn't it?_

**I suppose. Kit, when are you going to –**

_Don't ruin the mood, fox. I said I'm not ready yet._

**Don't stall for time; the sooner, the better.**

_Why are you so adamant about me showing my true self to them anyways?_

**Kit, I just want you to be truly happy. You deserved it.**

_I know, Kyuubi. Thanks, but, I don't know how to show them…_

**Actually, I think a good way is singing a song or two that describe your true feeling…how's that?**

_Hmm…not bad. Ok. I'll do that. I wonder what I should sing?_

**How about that song you'd made up yourself?**

_You mean…'Bad Day'? Or 'Some guys have all the luck'?_

**Both.**

_B-Both! But – _

**Just sing both of them. It'll be fine. Put all your feelings into it and you'll be fine. In fact, you'll probably beat Sasuke in singing…think of it that way.**

_Hey…that's not a bad idea! Thanks._

Soon the ninjas finished eating and the waiters were cleaning the table to get ready to bring out the desserts. (A/N: Don't they ever stop eating? )

Rock Lee stood up and announced the start of the Karaoke contest by singing a song with Kiba. Their voices were ok, but a little too loud for the girls' liking, especially Sakura. However, she politely decided not to mention anything; it is Lee's birthday after all. It took a lot of coaxing and a bit of bribing to persuade Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shino to sing, but finally they gave in and sang a few songs together. They were surprisingly good. Ino and Sakura challenged each other to numerous songs to show their love for their 'Sasuke-kun'. Finally, after Lee and Kiba had sung some more, Sasuke decided to go up and sing a song. It turned out that Sasuke was good at singing, too, and Sakura and Ino fell even more in love with him and decided to challenge each other to another round of singing. While the girls were singing, Rock Lee suddenly remembered that someone hadn't sing, and found Naruto looking pensively at the singing pair. 'I wonder what Naruto-kun is thinking about?'

"Naruto-kun, you're going to sing next." Rock Lee said resolutely. Naruto looked at Lee, surprised, but smiled.

"Ok." Lee blinked a little, surprised that Naruto was not as energetic as usual, but mentally shook his head. Rock Lee smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you have a guitar?"

Naruto stepped up the mini-stage, grabbing a chair on the way. He was lowering the mike when Rock Lee came in with a guitar. Naruto smirked silently at his friends' expressions.

"Naruto, I didn't know that you can play the guitar." Sakura said, surprised shown on her face. Sasuke snorted disbelievingly, but Naruto pretended not to have heard and answered Sakura.

"You've never asked."

With that, he strummed a chord easily, silencing the noise in the room. He closed his eyes and felt the music in his soul, singing softly. He played the intro of his song 'Bad Day', and then he opened his eyes and began singing.

"Where is the moment we need at the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day…"

When the song had ended, the silence in the room was deafening. It was as though everyone was under a spell. Naruto said softly into the microphone.

"That's one of the two songs that I've made up. It's called 'Bad Day'…I hope it's ok." The group just gapped at him. 'OK? Is Naruto serious? This is…is better than ok!' Naruto sounded magnificent while singing it, but his voice had been so sad.

"Naruto-kun, can you play the other song that you've made?" Rock-Lee said. Seeing Naruto's uncomfortable glance, he hastily added, "It'll be your present for me…"

Naruto complied.

"This is called 'Some Guys Have All The Luck'…" Naruto plucked the strings and began singing.

"Alone in a crowd on a bus after work

And I'm dreaming

The guy next to me has a girl in his arms

My arms are empty

How does it feel when the girl next to you

Says she loves you

It seem so unfair when there's love everywhere

But there's none for me

Some guys have all the luck

Some guys have all the pain

Some guys get all the breaks

Some guys do nothing but complain

Someone to take on a walk by the lake

Lord let it be me

Someone who's shy

Someone who'll cry at sad movies

I know I would die if I ever found out

She was fooling me

You're just a dream and as real as it seems

I ain't that lucky

Some guys have all the luck

Some guys have all the pain

Some guys get all the breaks

Some guys do nothing but complain

All of my friends have a ring on their finger

They have someone

Someone to care for them it ain't fair

I got no one

The car overheated

I called up and pleaded

There's help on the way

I called you collect you didn't accept

You had nothing to say

Some guys have all the luck

Some guys have all the pain

Some guys get all the breaks

Some guys do nothing but complain

But if you were here with me

I'd feel so happy I could cry

You are so dear to me

I just can't let you say goodbye…"

Naruto finished his songs and set the guitar aside and whispered into the microphone.

"Happy Birthday, Lee." Without waiting for his friend's reply, Naruto did and quick hand seal and vanished.

* * *

A/N: I made some grammar change. Plz R&R. Constructive criticism appreciated. 

In addition, here's the website if you want to watch the music video "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter and listen to his song: http(colon)(doubleslash)theonenetwork(dot)com(slash)music(underscore)videos(slash)daniel(underscore)powter(slash)4405(slash)bad(underscore)day(underscore)300(dot)html

Hope you like it, too.


End file.
